A Light in the Dark
by GuitarShank
Summary: A short story of the rise of one of Zelda's most talked-about mysterious characters.


_**A Light in the Dark  
**__**A Zelda Fanfiction  
**__**by David Shank**_

He had met him before. Rather, he had seen him. It had been on that fateful day that would change Hyrule forever. The day he left and never came back, and Ganondorf, the Gerudo King, was given access to the power of the gods.

They called him a hero, having saved a Zora princess from the bowels of Jabu-Jabu and returned the Gorons' main source of food by defeating King Dodongo. Still, to some simpler folk, he was called "Fairy Boy," a name given to him for the blue fairy that follows him around.

It had been three years since Teryn had seen the young boy. Teryn had been thirteen at the time; young, yet still older than the hero, who had bumped into Teryn as he ran off to the Temple of Time. He had turned back as if to apologize, but he said nothing. From opinions he had heard from others, he seemed to like to keep to himself.

Three years. Teryn looked up at the great stone door ahead of him. It had remained closed for three years, since the last day anyone had seen the hero. Teryn's mother had been a Sheikah, his father a simple soldier. His mother had told him that the Door of Time would open only for the Hero of Time, who would come when Hyrule was threatened. Could that boy have been the Hero of Time? No. It wasn't possible. He couldn't have been more than ten!

Teryn slammed his fist down as though to hit something, but his fist found only air. He tackled the door. A sharp pain shot down his arm as his shoulder felt the solid force of the door. He rubbed his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. He let out a great heave and put his hands up against the door, pushing to the side, trying to slide it away. His face turned red with the effort, and he grunted as he pushed away from the door.

"It's not going to open like that, Teryn," a voice said from behind.

The boy turned around abruptly. He'd never seen this person before, but he knew the outfit he wore: this was a member of the Sheikah. His face was obscured by the dressings he wore over his head. Teryn said nothing, but his eyes bore the question.

"You needn't worry who I am. I knew your mother, I know what you are. You feel like you could have been the Hero of Time. With both your inherent and learned abilities, you feel you should be able to dispel evil such as Ganondorf and his minions. Is that correct?"

A surprised look passed over Teryn's face for a moment, but then it returned to a colder expression. "Hyrule is changing. Redeads roam the streets of the town where I grew up, the castle is gone, curses and evil creatures are everywhere. And it's because of this 'hero' that evil was able to attain such power. It's been three years, and yet he has not emerged from beyond the Door of Time. Have you any idea how many have died since he's been gone?"

The Sheikah shook his head in understanding. "Too many, Teryn." He looked up and took a step forward. "But be assured, the hero _will _return to us one day, when it is time."

"And in that time, how many more will have died?"

Though Teryn was unable to see most of the man's face, he could see the hurt in his eyes. "It pains my heart to know the price we pay for salvation. But he will come! Don't lose yourself to your anger. Be safe." The Sheikah's expression softened. "You have a little sister, no? You must take care of her. Be _her _hero, not Hyrule's."

Teryn winced. His thoughts went to Miria, his sister. She had been so much younger than he when Ganondorf set fire to Castle Town and destroyed the very foundation of the castle. Teryn's father had gone to fight, and left a spare sword behind. "Protect Miria. Go far, far away from here, and keep your sister safe." Those were the last words Teryn ever heard from his father. He heard them every morning when he woke up to find his sister safe and sound.

Teryn squinted at the painful memory. "You're right. I will do just that." When he opened his eyes, the man was gone. Teryn sighed and headed out through the tall doors of the Temple of Time, out into the open market of Castle Town, where his only chance of survival was to use stealth techniques he had acquired from his mother. The Redeads paid him no mind. And how would they? He was a shadow.

* * *

Miria was bundled up in a blanket next to a fire when Teryn returned. He could see her through the barrier he had put up, but felt assured no one but a Sheikah could see through it. Inside the barrier, they were safe. It was another trick learned from his mother. When he was younger, she would sometimes punish him by putting him in a room and creating the illusion that the room was infinite. The landscape was completely barren, except for a single tree standing in the middle. A sad, dead tree.

He shook the thought away and brought a smile back to his face. The little girl next to the fire looked up to Teryn and smiled back. She bore just as much resemblance to her father, with her round cheeks and button nose, as Teryn bore to his mother, with his angular jawline and pointed chin. The only common similarity between the two was their dark brown hair.

"Can you pack your things up, Miria? We're going to go somewhere safer."

Her little eyes opened wide. They had been camped out in this forest so long that it felt like a home to her. Every time Teryn went to check up on Castle Town, he had managed to sneak something out. A book or a discarded toy. Sometimes he would apologize for the burns and soot on the items, but Miria didn't care. She appreciated all the presents her big brother brought her. "Why are we leaving, Teryn?"

Teryn only smiled. "I'm going to become a hero." He walked over to his pack and picked up his father's sword and a Hylian shield he had taken from the bazaar on one of his trips. It had been the most intact one, but the fires had turned it black. He strapped the scabbard to his back and placed the sword, then the shield. "I need to go pick something up, and then I'll be back to take you. It might be nightfall by the time we leave, so make sure you're ready by sunset."

Miria smiled and nodded. "Of course! My brother's gonna be a hero!" She went up to gather the things she thought she might be able to pack up, humming a song as she went.

* * *

Zora's Domain was always a hard place to get into. Teryn had learned long ago how to jump through the powerful waterfall that hid the entrance from prying eyes. As he entered the cave system the Zora's called their home, he was met by curious, suspicious looks. He was used to this; Zora's were uneasy around Hylians who went through the trouble of accessing their hidden domain, and rightfully so, he thought with displeasure.

Teryn walked into the little room where the Zora's purchased many of their goods. The Zora behind the counter gave him an equally curious look, until Teryn dropped a pouch full of rupees on the counter. "I hear you make excellent tunics," Teryn said. "I would like to purchase one."

"Why, y-yes, of course," the Zora said. He went and found a tunic he was sure would fit the young man. As Teryn took the blue garment, the Zora unraveled the string around the singed and blackened pouch and began counting out his money.

Teryn put the brilliant azure tunic on over his simple brown and white clothing. The hat fit perfectly too. He walked over to the edge of the water and peered out to look at his reflection. It would do, for an imitation hero.

* * *

Back at Teryn's camp, Miria was reading an old book. It was one of Teryn's first presents to her. He smiled at the memory of how excited she had been when she first saw it, then picked up a pack with his belongings. He looked up to the setting sun, then back to his sister. "Ready, Miria?"

Miria closed the book and stood up to grab her own belongings. She answered with an excited nod of the head.

Teryn released the illusive barrier around the camp before they headed out. They stayed within the trees, hoping to avoid the monsters of the night. They kept Hyrule Field within view as they made their way to Kakariko. Once they had finally reached the town, the moon was in full view.

Miria's eyes scanned the little town. She could hear the little sleepy clucks from the couped up cuccos. "Are we staying here, Teryn?" she asked. Her eyes were full of thoughts of sleep.

"Sorry. Just a little further." Teryn didn't feel secure in Kakariko. It was just as susceptible to the horrors unleashed on Castle Town as any other town would be. It wasn't safe.

The night guard at the gate to Death Mountain was easily swayed to opening the gate, even with such a young girl traveling with him. The sword and shield helped to bend him to Teryn's cause.

The path was quiet. No monsters stirred, not even a Tektite. It was odd to say the least, but Teryn took it to be a sign of good fortune. They could climb the slopes to Goron City without any risk of altercation. And that's exactly what happened.

But when Teryn entered Goron City, he knew he had been wrong. There was not a Goron in sight. The heavy stone doors all around the underground city remained shut tight. "Hello? Anyone here?" Teryn shouted.

Suddenly, an answer came. An abrupt eruption from outside filled the air with an explosive sound. The ground shook, and Teryn held Miria close to him.

Outside, Teryn could see the source of the blast. Death Mountain had erupted. But everyone said it had been inactive! Now, a ring of fire swirled around the conical top of the volcano. A thought filled Teryn's heart with ice: _He was here!_

The sky went dark with the flying chunks of fiery rock. In a wave of realization, Teryn brought forth the gift his mother had given him, raising an invisible shield between himself and the oncoming barrage. The rocks broke apart as they slammed against the barrier. Teryn strained himself with the effort of keeping the shield up.

Within moments, the rocky rain stopped, and smoke and dust hung in the air, casting a dark haze. Teryn dropped his bag and threw Miria's to the ground. He picked his sister up, who groped in vain at her discarded belongings, her presents!

Teryn bounded down the slope toward Kakariko. He slammed on the gate for the guard to open it up. The smoke and dust cloud was beginning to fall on the village at the bottom of the mountain, and people who had heard the blast were now crowding around looking up the mountain with the fear of the impending doom.

But Teryn ran past them, ignored them. He made his way down the steps of Kakariko and found himself in much fresher air. He set his sister down and sat panting, taking in all the air he could.

Miria wiped the tears from her face. They had streamed down her face, making little trails through the soot on her cheeks. "What are we going to do now, Teryn?"

Teryn sat and stared out at the moon. He shook his head. "I don't know."

Miria looked out idly to Hyrule Field. "What about that man at the fishing pond? You said he was a good man, right?"

Teryn looked up to his sister and nodded. "You're right." He stood up. "If we leave now, we can make it there by noon. It's a long walk after all, and we're going to need to be stealthy. Remember that trick I taught you? You're going to need it now."

* * *

Miria had seen Stalchildren before. They appeared on Hyrule Field often at night when she and Teryn had been younger. But Teryn had noticed their appearance was starting to become much more infrequent. Perhaps they were answering to Ganondorf's call? Teryn never could figure it out, but he was sure there was more bad than good to it.

Still, he had honed his skills at staying hidden, especially in the dark. He lent that power to his sister, and together they crept slowly across Hyrule Field toward Lake Hylia. When the sun was up, they could pick up the pace, but for now, this was the speed they must travel. Slowly, safely.

By sun-up, Teryn could see the locked gates to Lake Hylia. They ran toward the lake's entrance, Miria laughing all the way, thoughts of her lost items a thing of the past. Teryn boosted her up the ladder, and he looked around before climbing up and jumping down on the opposite side. He hadn't expected Miria to try to jump too, so he found his reflexes guiding him to catch his falling sister. She laughed and smiled, and suddenly Teryn felt he couldn't be mad at her for her dangerous gambit. She was safe, and that was all that mattered. He set her down on the ground and tousled her hair with a hand.

Teryn's worries were gone. He walked up to the lakefront of Lake Hylia without a care to anything else. They were nearly there, and it wouldn't be long before he could truly begin his quest.

But there was someone else here.

Teryn pushed his sister behind a nearby tree and gestured for her to stay put and keep quiet. He drew his sword and shield and advanced quietly on the unwelcome person.

He had been right. It was Ganondorf. The big Gerudo King stood before him, staring out toward the lake, his arms up toward the sky. The water bubbled and shuddered, little ripples rose up into pulsating towers.

Teryn bolted forward. His eyes were set on the man of such great evil. He would not miss. Teryn's feet left the ground as he lunged for Ganondorf, sword pulled back behind him, ready to swing through.

Then he found himself being flung backward. He hit the ground hard, and his breath left him. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"You!" Ganondorf yelled out in a deep, grainy voice. His face twisted into a smile. "Hmph. You're not him. Something's different about you."

Teryn brought himself to his feet. "I'm the _new_ hero, Ganon! It's been far too long that you've had your power. Your reign of terror will soon end, for all the people of Hyrule! I pledge my duty as a descendant of the Sheikah to this cause."

"Sheikah? I'll show you just what power the Sheikah have against me!" Ganondorf's hand went up, and a ball of light began to form. Once it was a size big enough to fill Ganondorf's enormous hand, he launched it at Teryn.

In a flash, Teryn brought his arm up and created a shield. The ball of light volleyed back at Ganondorf. It hit him, stunning him. Ganon fell to a knee. He spat up blood. "I hadn't suspected that was possible! I guess there's no use in fighting you then." With a visible effort, Ganon rose to his feet. He held up an arm.

A scream came from behind Teryn. "Miria!" he called out. His sister hung in the air, flailing, unable to get away from Ganon's invisible grip. Teryn ran up to pull her back, but with a flick of Ganondorf's wrist, Miria flew toward Lake Hylia.

The water rose up by the will of some pink orb. It wrapped around Miria and dragged her under, to the depths of the lake.

Teryn paid Ganon no mind. He ran to the water and dove in. As he swam with all his power to his sister, he could see her gasping for air. _No! _he thought. _Don't breathe!_

His thoughts were in vain. He could see her go limp in the water. Still, he was determined. He _knew _he could still save her.

Then the orb appeared in front of him. Teryn drew his sword and slashed at the amorphous monster. It appeared to reel back in pain, and it moved to tackle Teryn. He held the sword point out in front of him though, and the length of it went through the creature.

The orb began to pulsate. Teryn had hurt it, he knew this now, and it retreated to an underwater cave at the bottom of the lake. The water level began to fall, and soon Teryn found himself standing on the muddy bank of Lake Hylia.

Miria had ended up in the mud too, and a quick survey of the land around Teryn quickly told him that Ganon had fled. Teryn dropped his sword and ran to his sister's side. He shook her by the shoulders, he yelled at her, tried to motivate her back to life. She was cold, her skin was pale.

Teryn stood slowly, staring at what was once his sister. No tears came. Only thoughts of hate. He let out a deep roar to the sky. "Is this what you wanted? You take the Hero of Time and hide him from the world so people can die, just so your precious hero is ready? I'm ready now! Give me the power to defeat Ganondorf!"

No answer came. He never expected one. But he knew he could create one.

* * *

Back in Kakariko, the town was as lively as ever. Teryn hated that. "You people! You who call yourselves Hylians who do nothing but wait for the hero's return! Listen to me!" A small audience began to gather before him. The attention of the guards was on him too. Good.

"The Hero of Time has been gone for three years! Face it; he's not coming back. And you here, you are the people who can do something! With enough people, we can defeat Ganondorf."

A man stepped forward. "But the hero _will _return. I'm sure of it. We just need to wait for him."

"The hero is a traitor! He left Hyrule to save himself, while people here are left to die."

A guard with a spear raised advanced slowly toward Teryn. "You can't say such things about the hero. If you continue this, I will be forced to arrest you."

Teryn's face was an image of icy hate as he turned to look at the soldier. "The hero doesn't care if we all die."

The soldier gave a signal to the two others with him. They advanced on Teryn with weapons on the ready. But it only took an instant for them to fall to Teryn's sword. "Who else dares oppose me! I'm only here to help. _I _will take up the place of the new hero!"

Soon enough, more soldiers came. An alarm went up in the village. The guards ushered all the civilians back into their homes, though many of the men ignored the guards and rolled up their sleeves for the fight.

He couldn't count how many died by his own sword that day. He only knew that he smelled of blood. He looked down to his tunic. What had once been a bright blue was now a dark black with the thick stain of the blood. He looked down at the results of his deed, at the aftermath of the massacre that had happened here.

Without a word, he turned back and returned to the Temple of Time.

* * *

"Open up!" Teryn yelled out, as though expecting an answer from the immovable stone door. "Come out here, you coward!"

"Teryn!" It was the voice from last time, the voice of the Sheikah. "What have you done? Can't you see that you aren't the hero? You've killed countless people, many of which were people who had lived through the same horrors of Castle Town you have seen! If the hero returns to kill anyone, I can guarantee he will find you for your onslaught at Kakariko."

"Then let him find me! I will defeat him, and we will then see who is the stronger one."

The Sheikah's eyes filled with rage. "And you will be branded as the man who killed the Hero of Time and doomed Hyrule forever! Do you want that?"

Teryn said nothing.

The Sheikah folded his arms across his chest. "You, Teryn, descendant of the Sheikah, are hereby banished from the lands of Hyrule."

"You'll never get rid of me! I will hide among the people of Hyrule until the hero returns. Only then will I reemerge."

"And to prevent that, I shall leave you with a mark for your hate." The Sheikah raised an arm, and Teryn felt a rush of magic pass through him, the likes of which he had never felt before.

Teryn looked down at his hands. They had turned as black as the ashes of his childhood home. He drew his sword and looked at his reflection in the blade. His face was the same color, but his eyes glowed with a bright red gleam. His eyes bore no human qualities any longer. His irises and pupils were gone. There was only the red glow now.

As Teryn looked back up to the Sheikah with a saddened look on his face, the man gave him a warning: "If you are seen again anywhere in Hyrule, you _will _be killed. I will make sure of it."

* * *

Teryn walked slowly across one of the bridges of Lake Hylia, toward a big pillar jutting out from the now-empty lake. He carried a large stone he had found among the rocks of the lake. He wished he could have had a hammer to engrave some words in its flat face, but it would do. After he set it at an end of the mound of dirt, he sat on his knees at the opposite end, thinking pleasant thoughts of his sister. Of the cheerful look in her eyes when he brought her presents, of the positive things she would always say when things seemed lost, and how all he wanted was to keep her safe.

He looked back away from the grave. He had failed. The look in his eyes hardened as he walked back to the edge of the lake. The Hero of Time would pay for his absence, for his arrogance, and for his selfishness. Teryn walked down toward the underwater cave entrance, where that monster had gone. If the hero really were to return, surely he would have to come here, to slay Ganon's abomination.

And when that day came, Teryn would be waiting. Waiting next to a sad, dead tree.


End file.
